Loving you was like loving the dead
by Skovko
Summary: October Rust is back. This time she's only after one man, but the job has taken longer than usual. She has to wait for the right time to strike, and the weather conditions tonight are perfect. (Sequel to October Rust.) (Inspired by the song "Black No. 1" by Type O Negative.)


Bray sat on the church bench in the back to the right, watching the woman on the bench to the left. She was there again, the woman with the piercing green eyes. She was always there, just like he was. He had a reason to be there. He was burying his ex girlfriends.

To others the term ex girlfriends would be stretching it, but that was what they were in his head. Black haired all of them, or a few with so dark brown hair that it looked black in the right light. He loved long, black hair. That was why he always noticed her. She was just as beautiful as those he buried. Long, black hair, always a bit on the messy side.

He never wanted to kill any of them. He wanted to love them, but they wouldn't let him. He did everything he could to become the perfect boyfriend. He followed them around, and learned all of their habits. They called it stalking, but it wasn't. He wasn't stalking them. He was loving them from afar. When he finally made his move, and they turned him down, he made sure it was the last thing they ever did. How dare they say no to him after everything he had done for them?

He looked at her again. He knew her first name. She had whispered it to him at one of the funerals. October. He had googled his ass off in search of a black haired woman named October in this town, and he had come up emptyhanded. She was good at hiding her tracks, just like he was. But he knew stuff. Little bits and pieces. After each funeral she would sneak up behind him and whisper something in his ear. Little details that he clung on to to remember her by. Last time she had revealed something very interesting.

_"I find funerals so erotic."_

His eyes went down to her black heels. Low heels, a closed shoe, but still sexy on her. How she could sit in the cold Winter with bare legs was beyond him. He followed those legs with his eyes, up over her knees, up to the short, flowing, black dress. He bit his lip when he saw her hand disappear under her dress. She was actually masturbating in the middle of the funeral. What a catch she was. She was everything he wanted. Everything he could love. Everything he already loved. She was his new girlfriend.

"October," he whispered.

He grabbed his crotch with a small groan, stroking himself outside his pants while watching her masturbate. She bit her lip and looked at him as she came. Not a sound left her. She was good. She pulled her fingers out and sucked them dry while keeping eye contact with him.

The music started playing, and eight people stood up to carry the coffin out of the church. Everyone followed behind. They walked out to put his latest ex girlfriend Zelina Vega in the ground. He stood back and watched from afar as always. As every other time before, he didn't notice her sneaking up behind him until he heard her whisper in his ear.

"Meet me at the grave at midnight."

It had already started snowing when he walked through the graveyard at midnight. She stood waiting by the fresh grave, now dressed in black jeans, black sneakers and a black coat. Her black hair flowed down under a black bobble hat.

"October," he smiled widely.  
"Bray," she smiled back.  
"You know my name?" He asked.  
"Of course I do," she giggled. "I know everything about you."  
"I don't know nearly enough about you yet, but I love you," he said.  
"Do you wanna be with me?" She asked.  
"I do," he answered.

She took out two pills from her pocket.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

He didn't answer, so she swallowed one of the pills with a smile. That smile made him smile too, and he allowed her to put the pill in his mouth.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"Something to make us fuck like bunnies," she licked her lips. "Swallow, sexy man."

He swallowed the pill and chuckled.

"We're gonna fuck on her grave?" He asked.  
"I don't want any ex girlfriend dominating our relationship," she answered.  
"She won't. They won't. None of them," he said.

He started laughing for no reason. She watched him slowly come undone by the effect of the pill. Only his pill had been the real deal, while she had swallowed a placebo. This job had been one of the longer ones, but the ending was too easy.

"Strip, sexy man," she said. "Lie down and masturbate for me. Just like I did for you in the church."  
"That was so hot," he said.  
"Do it for me. Make me cum by watching you," she said. "Lie down on her grave. Cum all over it to show her what she no longer has."

He was tripping hard, and he couldn't feel the cold anymore. He did what she wanted. He stripped out of his clothes, laid down, and started masturbating. He didn't know how long it took. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her voice. He finally moaned out loud and came.

"Was that... good... enough... for you?" He stuttered.  
"So hot," she assured him. "Rest for a bit. I'll fuck you when you're ready."

He kept his eyes closed and tried catching his breath. He felt sleepy. A little nap wouldn't hurt. She stood there in the pale moonlight, watching him fall asleep. He wouldn't wake up again. The drug she had given him would keep him deep in sleep until he finally froze to death.

"Goodbye Bray," she said.

She walked out of the graveyard and back to her car. Once inside she pulled off the bobble hat and the long, black wig. She looked in the rear view mirror and ran a hand over her short, black hair. Another bad man had seen his end thanks to her.

The snow was pouring down now. She drove home slowly, knowing the snow would cover all tracks of her ever being in the graveyard. She had waited a long time to strike with him.

In the morning someone would find Bray covered in snow, frozen to death. She had been lucky that this funeral fell on the day of these weather conditions. They would look into who he was, and hopefully they would connect the dots on this murder and maybe even some of the others. It would look like he had gone back to mock the grave of his victim, taken some bad drugs, and ended his own life by accident.

Ironic. That was what it was. He had loved these women to death in his own little, crazy world, and he had ended up falling victim to the same fate himself. He had been loved to death. Or so he thought. October had never loved him. October Rust didn't even exist.


End file.
